


Cold blooded

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Lies and deceptions, You can risk and trust Frank, but you REALLY shouldn't trust Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>music: Pretty Reckless - "Cold Blooded"<br/>video: House of Cards (seasons 1-3 + season 4 trailer)</p><p>no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold blooded

**Author's Note:**

> music: Pretty Reckless - "Cold Blooded"  
> video: House of Cards (seasons 1-3 + season 4 trailer)
> 
> no copyright infringement intended


End file.
